When We're Ready
by Kiwiflea
Summary: In which Kim didn't cancel her doctors appointment after 7x08.


Because pro-choice Ruzek warms my heart.

In which Kim didn't cancel her doctors appointment in 7x08.

,...

Adam sat with Kim in the waiting room of the OBGYN office, his leg jiggling up and down.

"Can you stop that?" Kim asked him, pressing her hand to the top of his thigh. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, darlin'. Nervous habit." He drawled, ceasing the movement.

Adam looked around the pastel colored waiting room. The room around them was filled with Women, some pregnant, some not. He was the only man in the room and it made him feel anxious.

"I'm glad you're here with me." Kim confided in him. She nudged him in the shoulder with one of her own.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He reached over and grasped her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. He could feel her hesitation, see her looking around the room to see if anyone knew them. She must've decided they didn't because she relaxed and squeezed his hand.

Before he knew it, the door opened. "Kim Burgess?" They stood up and followed the staff member through the door, fingers still interlocked. It was time.

...

Adam had imagined being at a doctor's office with Kim, back when they first got engaged. He had imagined rings on both their fingers. Kim's belly, swollen with their first, second, maybe third child. Him standing by her proudly, not having to hide whatever their non-relationship was from their friends and family.

This situation couldn't be more different to the one in his head, but he was thankful he could be here with Kim, that she trusted him enough to bring him.

Two quick knocks sounded on the door and the doctor popped her head in, "Ms. Burgess?" She confirmed.

"Hi. Kim, please."

"Kim. It's good to see you again. And this is?"

"This is Adam," she introduced. Adam stood up and offered his hand.

She smiled and accepted it. "Doctor Sawyer. Nice to meet you. What brings the two of you in today?"

Kim cleared her throat and looked at Adam before she continued. He shot her a half smile. "Um, I was at Med for a workers comp issue, and they did some blood work. They told me I was pregnant." She looked back to Adam again and he tried to wordlessly send her all his love and confidence. He was so thankful they had found their way back to each other, even if they weren't officially together.

"We, uh, I'd like an abortion." The doctor nodded, asking Kim how far along she believed she was, then discussing the procedure and the side effects Kim should expect to feel afterwards. It was all very matter of fact, and Adam was thankful that he didn't feel like they were being judged.

"Okay, Adam, we'll have you step out for the procedure." He felt Kim squeeze his hand. He looked at her and she nodded, telling him it was okay to leave. Adam stood and gathered his jacket, leaning over Kim to place a kiss on the crown of her head. He hovered there for a moment and spoke softly to her

"I'll be right outside. I love you, darlin'." It was probably too soon to be talking about love again, but he wanted Kim to know he was there for her. That she wasn't in this alone.

...

Adam sat in the waiting room, jiggling his leg all he wanted now that Kim wasn't here to stop him. He knew she would be okay, was pretty damn sure they'd be okay, but the waiting was killing him.

About an hour after he'd left her, the door opened and a weary looking Kim appeared. He near vaulted to his feet and to her side.

"Darlin'?" He asked, the silent question of how she was hanging between them.

"Can you take me home?" She said, leaning her body into his. He welcomed her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Absolutely. Let's go home." As he helped her into his car and drove them back to her apartment, he hoped they'd have a home together again.

...

Kim snuggled into Adam's side as they sat on her couch. Once back at her place, she had changed into pajamas, while he had heated up her hit water bottle for her cramps. They were waiting for Thai food to arrive.

Kim's body shifted and He felt her look up at him.

"Adam?"

"You're going to be a great daddy when we're ready." She said with finality, as if she'd already written their future. His heart sang.

Adam leaned down to her, his lips brushing her hairline as he spoke. "You too, darlin'. You're gonna be a great momma to our baby."


End file.
